bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Left for Dead in Hueco Mundo
Traveling through the sands of Hueco Mundo, Hisashi Kazuhiro and Tsubasa Kotone stopped for a moment as they surveyed the area. "Any sign of her? Eh Tsubasa?" Hisashi spoke through his large garb covering his body. "Not yet sir. It appears she has traveled away from us for the time being. I think its good that the wretched witch such as her has left us. She brings nothing but misfortune sir. I can't see the interest you have in her, when you have me to serve as your blade." Tsubasa responded in a tired tone. Turning and glaring at Tsubasa, Hisashi removed his hood as we walked through the sandstorm around them and grabbed Tsubasa by the collar. "Don't ask questions you can't possibly ever understand. Just pipe down and do as I say." With that, he began walking further into the depths of Hueco Mundo. "Stopping asking questions." Shuten coldly remarked, walking in a dignified manner well ahead of the others. "Tsubaki will come on her own accord. If you can't wait, you might as well leave. But considering your affiliation with that vile woman, I'm sure you won't be leaving her. As for me, I'm just returning a favor for someone..." Not waiting to hear their objections or speak with them much longer, the Former Shinigami turned around and continued to walk, his silver hair glistening in the atmosphere. He stopped momentarily but continued to face the opposite away from Hisashi and Tsubasa. "I wouldn't attack me if I were you. Or you'll enter something far more terrifying than incurring your mistress'es wrath." Although the two were unable to see it, Shuten's face broke out into a twisted smile. "Boys, boys. You bunch definitely are a handful" a voice etched from afar, the wispy sounds of the whirling sand blurred the words, however it could plainly be heard with a certain amount of sarcastic charm. Yet, suddenly, with a partition appearing in the sandstorm that once obscured the view of Shuten, Hisashi and Tsubasa that could all clearly view the feminine beauty. A woman of green hair and a vivacious smile walked slowly, soaking in the aura of the scene and abruptly stopped before the trio. Her posture was relaxed, and her curvacious body stood calmly as she teased her hair, twirling it in her hand. Her open left palm beared a katana within it, most likely the weapon used to split the storm. "We have a visitor boys, and just as I planned you'll get what you want and he will also.." the woman said, turning to Shuten. Pausing, she glanced at Hisashi and Tsubasa, "don't worry boys, you two'll be happy also. Especially with what I have in store." Her tone laced with charm and sinister intention, her left arm ascended upward and with a heavy, swift downward motion she parted the sandstorm. The powerdery, white snow that blanketed Hueco Mundo had been cleanly parted by the woman as she seductively walked toward her target, "the party doesn't start till we get there, well stop draggin' your asses and com'on". She said, spinning around swiftly she departed northbound. --- The sky in Hueco Mundo was a blue color, clouds scattered about in the air and a peaceful aura made any there feel at ease. The soothing, peculiar sense while in Hueco Mundo was entirely unnatural to the Hollow littered area, yet awkwardly peacefulness was all that could be felt. With it, silence drew in. Jotting along the sandy ground, a figure dressed in a red attire and a bulky short build scanned the area. With a stern face, he beared a sword in his right hand and overlooked a towering red building ahead of him. "This is it" he murmered, as with a huge leap and feat of spiritual power he managed to scale the construct. "Tsubaki Hashimoto! This is Toru Murakami and I will kill you!" Atop of the construct stood Tsubasa and Hisashi waiting for him with smiles plastered across their faces. "I'll let you handle this one boy." Hisashi smirked as he patted Tsubasa on the back. "Yes master!" With a glare toward Toru, Tsubasa charged foward, meeting the boy head on and interlocking blades before kicking himself apart. "I will strike you down here stranger." "No, you won't" he said with dark, confident undertone. Passing by Tsubasa with suprising speed, Toru ignored the rash opponent that clearly overlooked his power. With a good stride, he paced himself as he leaped from the red tower he stood atop of to the next; prepared to strike all those who stood upon it. With a barbaric howl, he beared a wakizashi emerged from his backside, his newly adorn Shinigami attire. Cocking his arm back, he jerked his entire body forthright with incredible effort -- it was evident he was going for an immediate kill. Swinging in a vertical motion, both his hands were on the handle of his blade as he swung down toward a griseled man with glistening silver hair, his intention - Tsubaki - was too far back for him to reach, and taking down one of her comrades would be beneficial either way, although Toru gravely misunderstood the power of his opponents. "You all will die!" "Fool. You are truly lacking the fine arts of combat. I see that my former companion didn't train you that well?" Shuten muttered with his eyes half closed. In a flash and what seemed to be several seconds, a loud clanging noise erupted from the clash. The Former Shinigami had seemingly deflected Toru's own attack with an extremely long blade, almost as tall as a man. Shuten angled back and twisted his body sideways, using the force of the motion to enhance the kinetic blow of his returning slash. As this took place, his face was fixed in a grin. Shuttering backwards, Toru shunpo'd back several feet before preparing his next launch. Ignoring all those who appeared as flickers in his eyeview, he shunpo'd toward the griseled warrior veteran, of which he could easily tell because of his immense spiritual power, but also because of his now higher level of sentience. It would appear, that by Toru's rather enigmatic smile that he had discovered something, whether it was about his opponent or not has yet to been told. Suffusing a sufficient amount of spiritual power, after evading the warrior whipped his right arm toward his opponent. Meanwhile, using his second palm a small yet noticeable amount of reishi could be felt originating from his palm, however they purpose has also yet to be revealed. "Sorry, but I'll be much harder to defeat then that my friend." "Where do you think you're going?" Hisashi grumbled as he zoomed past Toru and pivoted on his left foot before he turned to face Toru as he thrusted a twisting palm into the speeding Shinigami's torso, using the boy's own force to increase the damage he received as there was little chance the boy was conditioned enough to disengage his muscles to stop and then re-engage them once more in order to change trajectory in such a short notice. Amazingly, Toru raised his other palm - the one with emanating spiritual power - in front of Hisashi. Wary of his attack or any attacks from his assilants for that matter, he conjured Kidō Spell #39, Enkōsen to wade off the swordsmans powerful strike. All the while, he maintained his composure and with a stern battling mentality he swayed his body to the left, continuing his attack toward Shuten. Even more startling this his ridiculously fast reaction speed, was the fact that while he battled his reiatsu continued to increase; in time it would be staggering in comparison to the Toru before, and was far surpassing that of Ren, and Rozeluxe since he last seen them at full strength. Where had this power originated? Was Toru truly a Shinigami? His past; full of mysteries, yet time will tell as this battle was surely one of nostalgia for Toru, as Tsubaki wasn't someone entirely new for the warrior. "I see that you are enjoying this skirmish you brought onto yourself." Shuten said nonchalantly as the two collided with each other in a clash of sparks and clanging metal. He stared into Toru's eyes with an intensity anyone hardly noticed, as if he were looking into the man's very soul. Shuten heaved forward with his blade towards the attacker's body in hopes that they would lose their balance or least give ground. No matter how strong he had believed himself to be, Shuten was stronger and far more superior than any normal Shinigami. He himself had sure of that. "Once this is all over, you will be assimilated...just like Kei. But this time. There will be no escape!" He finished, his face etched out in a cocky smirk, and his hair moving with his movement. Reeling back, his glance shifted to Tsubaki and remained on the lustrous shady figure that took comfort hiding behind her brute, powerful bodyguards, to say the least she was enjoying this. Ending his previously casted spelll, he leaped backwards to prevent the skilled swordsman from launching another onslaught in time. Skidding across the sky, unusually a wispy amount of debris flowed backwards as he eyed those around him, readily analyzing there skill level thus far. "He knows Kei. Well whatever, he is heavily well-rounded from what I've seen. The one whos attack I dodged is lacking in speed compared to me, but has great strength. And I'm guessing the green-haired man is also well-rounded, but I can easily tell that his spiritual power nearly matches Tsubaki. Hmm, the gray haired man however, I can't even feel his. This most likely will be much tougher then I predicted, yet possible nonetheless." '' Clasping his palms together, the newly awakened Shinigami words howled as the sky began to roar with emanating spiritual power, all of it coming from the Toru, "I suggest you bunch watch out. This might get bumpy" he informed, his words slowing down as his words trailed from his throat, and emphasising the importance of what he expained, almost as if he knew this could possibly harm his attackers. "Sōkatsui!" he shouted, removing his praying like form he had done with his hands, and firing two spells from his hands in unison, one heading for the green-haired man while the other ran its course to the glistening silver haired man. Although, he hadn't entirely forgotten the swordsman behind him neither, as behind him a blue orb of suprisingly large proportion formed at his backside; the spell known as Seki. Meanwhile, Toru was breathing heavily from the large usage of spells simaltanously especially just after attaining his powers, a clear overstraining of his available strength. "Fool", Shuten stated as he whipped his Zanpakuto faster than the eye can see, catching Toru's spell in midair. Upon contact with the blade, it cackled with energy before ultimately dispelling in a glorious flash of light. Shuten turned his head to face Toru, his gaze empty and unwavering. "From the looks of your spiritual pressure, it seemed like it went down a tad bit. Such a shame." He uttered before disappearing in an exasperated sonic boom. The silver haired man appeared back to back with the Shinigami, leaning on the tip of his blade. "Run along Shinigami; it seems like you need more training before you can tangle with them, especially me for that matter. " Leaping back, he left his attackers alone for a brief moment. His mouth agape, and his eyes ceaseless in there gaze he mirthfully shifted his glare towards Tsubaki's cohorts. With a mirthful sigh, he realized his foolishness, "I'm lucky" he whispered, "next time I jump in like that...I, won't be coming back." Following a quick growl, a booming cascade of a bright swarming blue color sweeped away at the villians feet and gradually rose and began to encircle them all. "Hyōga Seiran! Man, thank God that Captain Ginkarei was there when I needed him.''" His voice roared, and his syllabels trailing as he blessed his fortune for having an above average Captain. His concrete statement of his past clearly empowering him as he urged on with battle; wholly intent on seeing the death of those who stood before him. Mercilessly looking forward with anxiety in her eyes, the green haired women Tsubaki overlooked her opponent. Her immaculate supple frame betrayed the absolute authority she commanded among her underlings. On the ground below the giants towers of red, scores of howling black masses moved in chains as the assaulted each other, all of them just waiting to be swalled up by the violent, never-ending cycle of cannibilism that Hueco Mundo was accustom to. "Defeat him, but keep him alive" she spoke, her words exiting her mouth gracefully and calmly. "You will face the incomprehensible power of Shuten, Hisao and Tsubasa. Prepare yourself, Toru. Your defeat is imminent." Like a stone carved with words of the future, she spoke as a perfect orater would emphasizing her absolute dominion over the three which she funneled through in her words. "Our plan will soom come to frution" she murmered quitely, assuring that only the three beside her could hear. Charging toward Toru, Hisashi threw forward a fist and a smile as Tsubasa came down from above landing on the fist and used the resulting force to launch himself forward. Turning his own body into a drilling force, Tsubasa aimed to pierce right through Toru's body. "I'm gonna skewer this pathetic beast!" "Shuddap!" Hisashi cried out as he drew his blade and began readying himself. "Get ready stupid boy. I'm gonna shift up our battle a bit." Slicing forward rapidly, he cut the large pillar they were all standing on into pieces and stood on a large chunk of land as the group began falling through the air. Running from piece to piece, Hisashi sliced the air sending a shockwave and debris flying toward Toru. Angered that his attack hadn't hit its mark, Toru welcomed Tsubasa and Hisao's incoming strikes with his own; unusually calm at the moment, he beared his own sword and swiftly avoided Tsubasa's motioning with his own. Using shunpo, a crackening noise sounded and at that moment, his knees buckled down from the immense speed required. Bearing this physical pain, he endured so that he may continue with his struggle, only being strucked in his ankle, just before he vanished only sustaining minimal pain. Suddenly, Toru was positioned behind the attacking Hisashi. Like the rest of them, they all were barreling to the ground with chunks of debris from the huge red pillar. Looking inquisitively, "damn man. Slicin' everythin' in sight. That just downrigtht impolite dont'cha think pal." Placing his hand on his opponents right shoulder, he gazed at the man's bulky build yet small frame. A great stature for a man to partake in the complicated dance of precision, footowork and power ---swordsmanship. And noticing this, Toru was enticed by this mans skill. Raising his blade with eloquence, he swiftly side-stepped - still using his hohō skill - and immediately appeared in front of Hisashi. However, being new to the whole Shinigami deal again, he timed his movement wrong. Appearing just before the last sequence of blows, he calmly and wholly deflected the final slash before thrusting his blade toward his enemies neck. Without hesitation he thrusted firmly and quickly, waiting for no response from Tsubasa, clearly Hisao's partner in crime. Keeping a half gaze toward Shuten and Tsubaki, he carefully analyzed the current standing of spiritual pressure that overran throughout the vicinty and not wanting to be forcibly intimidated by there rising levels of spiritual power, he forced his own to skyrocket instantly. Yet, when such a thing occured, there was something else..Something otherworldy, and unholy emanating from Toru's very core, it became stronger and more evident. The growing presence of a Hollow. --- Above them, Tsubaki kept her stoic, godly like gaze toward the battlers below. Standing beside Shuten, she floated in the sky and overlooked the fighters who conducted in her name, "he retained his Hollow power?" Shuten appeared beside her, arms crossed and his Zanpakuto shouldered. "Who is this youth Tsubaki? And why do I feel a growing power within him? Although I have no sense of visual dread, he had slightly piqued my interest." He murmured to her. He observed the proceedings before him, watching Hisashi and Tsubasa battle it out with the overconfident Toru.